Buon Natale!
by gnocky6037
Summary: Andy non pensava di trascorrere la vigilia di Natale con Sharon … ma a Natale si esaudiscono tutti i desideri. Una piccola storia per augurare Buon Natale!


**Buon Natale!**

Sharon e Andy sono in macchina, musica alla radio:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree_

"Adesso mi vuoi dire di cosa stavate discutendo tu e Provenza?" Chiese lei mentre stava guidando.

"Niente di importante."

"Andy."

"Ok, mi stava prendendo in giro perché gli ho detto che ho chiesto a Babbo Natale, lo stesso regalo dell'anno scorso."

"Oh." Silenzio. "Lo scorso Natale … sono rimasta bloccata a L.A. per la neve e abbiamo fatto la cena di Natale con i genitori del capo Johnson e i colleghi della Crimini Maggiori." Disse lei sospirando.

"Esatto. Ricordi come è finita la serata?" Disse lui sorridendo maliziosamente.

"Certo. Dopo cena mi hai accompagnato a casa, ma siamo andati a casa tua e siamo finiti a letto insieme."

"Lo dici come se ti dispiacesse."

"Non mi è dispiaciuto, anzi è stato l'inizio della nostra relazione." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Relazione segreta, per la precisione."

"Andy... Sai che ..."

"Ok, mi va bene così. Solo che quest'anno ci sono i tuoi figli e c'è anche Rusty. Quindi non riusciremo a trascorrere il Natale come lo scorso anno, tutto qui." Disse lui alzando le spalle.

"Ti sbagli, Andy." Disse lei convinta.

"Perché?"

"Guarda dove stiamo andando?"

"Questa non è la strada per casa mia?!" Silenzio. "Sharon stiamo andando a casa tua, sei sicura?" Chiese lui sorpreso.

"Lo scorso anno ero da sola e tu, hai voluto passare con me la sera della vigilia di Natale. Quello che è successo lo volevo anch'io, non fraintendermi e non rimpiango nulla di quella notte. Però mi sembrava carino non lasciarti da solo la sera della vigilia e volevo passarla insieme a te. Domani sarai da Nicole, mentre i sarò con i miei figli e Rusty. C'è un posto per tutti a Natale."

"Oh." Disse lui stupito. Silenzio.

"Sei rimasto senza parole tenente?!" Chiese lei stupita. Silenzio.

"Sai che Provenza mi ha detto che avrei passato la serata con te, come lo scorso anno?"

"Sapevo che è un ottimo detective, intuitivo, davvero intuitivo." Disse lei soddisfatta. "Tu non gli hai detto niente di noi, vero?" Disse lei fissandolo negli occhi.

"Ho negato sempre tutto, anche l'evidenza."

"Bravo, hai rispettato il nostro accordo."

"Rispetto sempre gli accordi, soprattutto quelli con Rulebook."

"Fai bene Andy a rispettare le regole, sei migliorato parecchio in questo ultimo anno."

"Da quando sei passata a capo della Crimini Maggiori, rispettiamo alla lettera le regole, capitano." Disse lui.

"Siete diventati tutti molto bravi. Sono soddisfatta."

"Grazie capitano. Posso fare una domanda?"

"Certo."

"Cosa dirai ai tuoi figli e a Rusty?"

"I miei figli sono maggiorenni e vaccinati e anche Rusty. Non devo chiedere loro il permesso di dormire con chi voglio." Disse lei guardando la strada.

"Oh."

_I just want you for my own More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true oh All I want for Christmas is you_

"Comunque li ho già avvisati, che una persona per me cara, trascorrerà con noi la vigilia, sono avvisati. Noi in genere ceniamo in modo leggero e dopo vediamo un film di natale insieme. Il giorno dopo ci scambiamo i regali e andiamo a Messa. Poi pranziamo tutti insieme."

"Va bene. Programma perfetto."

"Ok, siamo quasi arrivati, non ti sentirai in imbarazzo vero?"

"No, tranquilla conosco i ragazzi."

"Bene. Eccoci."

_Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you!_

Entrarono in casa e trascorsero una bella serata chiacchierando e cenando felicemente. Si misero sul divano a vedere il film di Natale. Sharon a Andy erano seduti sul divano, vicini, lei aveva le dita intrecciate alla mano di Andy. I ragazzi si erano scambiati sguardi d'intesa sulla presenza di Andy e avevano capito che erano insieme. Rusty già da un po' lo aveva capito, come il resto della squadra, solo che Sharon voleva aspettare a rendere pubblica la loro relazione. A metà del film Sharon e Andy si addormentarono sul divano abbracciati, Emily andò a prendere una coperta e li coprì, Ricky spense il televisore. Rusty indicò ai fratelli i due pacchetti con il nome Sharon e Andy, sotto il grande albero di Natale, spense le luci e rise dei due innamorati. Andarono silenziosamente nelle loro camere e li lasciarono da soli. Dopo un paio di ore, lei si svegliò, si accorse che era tutto spento e che i ragazzi erano a dormire.

"Vieni Andy, andiamo in camera, sul letto staremo più comodi." Lei lo prese per mano e andarono in camera.

"Ok." Disse lui con voce impastata di sonno. Erano entrambi stanchi, le ultime settimane al lavoro erano state dure ed erano arrivati alla vigilia tirati.

Dormirono abbracciati l'un l'altro e il mattino li trovò ancora insieme. Alle prime luci dell'alba, Andy si svegliò, la vide accanto a lui e sorrise. Le spostò una ciocca di capelli e vide quanto fosse bella. Fece per alzarsi, quando lei disse:" Dove credi di andare Andrew Flynn?"

"È meglio che io vada, prima che i ragazzi si sveglino. Ieri sera hai notato gli sguardi e i sorrisetti tra loro?"

"Avranno qualcosa di cui parlare."

"Adesso devo proprio andare, grazie per la bella serata e per il bellissimo regalo." Disse lui.

"Io non ti ho ancora dato il mio regalo, l'ho messo sotto l'albero … vicino a quello che hai portato tu." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Mi hai già fatto il più bel regalo: questo è quello che desideravo più di tutto, svegliarmi con te accanto. È quello che ho scritto nella mia lettera a Babbo Natale, il mio desiderio si è avverato: sono un uomo felice."

"Ti amo Andrew Flynn."

"Ti amo Sharon, grazie per questo bel Natale."

"Buon natale!"

"Buon Natale!"


End file.
